


PROMPT 28.   “OF ALL THE LIES I’VE HEARD, “I LOVE YOU.” WAS MY FAVOURITE.” w/ Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [124]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By twice. thought I might as well merge two prompt requests into one.Pairings: Adam Cole x Reader, Seth Rollins x Reader, Dean Ambrose x ReaderSummary: you leave Adam/Seth/Dean after you find he has been cheating on you.WARNINGS: cheating {mentioned}, angst.Word Count: 305A/N: This was also requested on wattpad for Seth or Dean so I decided to merge it make it for all three. You can imagine its either Adam or Seth or Dean.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	PROMPT 28.   “OF ALL THE LIES I’VE HEARD, “I LOVE YOU.” WAS MY FAVOURITE.” w/ Seth Rollins

* * *

“Y/n, baby, please.” He begged as you threw more clothes into the suitcase ignoring his begging.

He could beg but it still wouldn’t change the fact that he had been unfaithful.

“She didn’t mean anything babe.” He spoke again, taking the clothes you put in the suitcase out.

“How long?” you asked, catching him off guard as he looked shocked, you stopped putting clothes into the suitcase looking at him with so much hatred and betrayal.

A minute passed and he still didn’t answer you. You quickly put the rest of your clothing in the suitcase zipping it up and putting it on the ground, pulling the handle up and walking past him.

“I’ll be by tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff.” you grumbled, as you made your way out of the bedroom,Seth hot on your trail.

“Please, y/n, she didn’t mean anything, I love you.” He pleaded as you stopped at the front door your hand hovering over the doorknob. You turned around to face him. Tears ran down his eyes as you just glared at him, shaking your head to the side as you let out a scoff.

**“Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.” You spoke, making him cry even more.**

“I do love you.” he shouted, as you shook your head no.

“No you don’t, because if you did, you would have never cheated on me, goodbye Seth, I hope she was worth it.” You grumbled, turning around and grabbing the door know turning it and walking out the door, your suitcase trailing behind you. The door slammed shut making {Adam/Seth/Dean} jumping fright. He quickly fell down on his knees as more tears fell from his eyes, he fucked up big time and he didn’t know how he would get you back…


End file.
